User talk:GreenofSky
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ninja Saga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hello? I would like to apply to be an admin/mod. If you are still on this Wikia, can you make me an admin/moderator because there are users in this Wikia that are doing whatever they want and just vandalize it? Since you haven't been doing anything, I was hoping that you could make me a mod and let me handle the Wikia. I do know how to take care of a wikia and I am a staff of the WikiHero (Guitar Hero Wikia) and I am handling it very well. Please respond to my request ASAP. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Man, for an administrator you haven't been doing any contribution here after your first day of creating this Wiki and since there are no other admins to keep this guild in check, I guess I am going to have to get the Wikia to help me become an admin here to take your place. Do you ever come back here? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 04:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC)